Jing: King Of Bandits
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: Jing's story may be over but he's still king and there's nothing better than a sequel's sequel. Read about jing steals anything he wants. I'll even take up ideas of what jing should steal next chapter. Ch 2. The One Man Beach. please R
1. City

Jing: King Of Bandits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jing king of bandits.

Opening: Shout It Loud

Ending: Sha La La

Theft 1: To steal a city in the night of day.

It was a normal day for Jing and Kir, walking, thieving, picking up chicks well except for Jing that is, he wasn't picking up chicks.

"So Jing looks like you've got a plan to steal treasure today." said Kir.

"I've got my eye on something bigger" said Jing.

"Bigger?" said Kir.

"Here Kir take this to the castle and leave it on the owners desk" said Jing.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I'm with you" said Kir.

"Just do it!" said Jing.

Later…

All the town was in bustle as they heard the king of bandits was going to steal the city by sunset.

"Jing how are you going to steal the city its too big!" said Kir.

"You'll see, they don't call me king of bandits for nothing" said Jing.

"I don't get you" said Kir.

Inside a bar somewhere…

Somehow Jing got drunk (don't ask).

"Yo! Old hag give me another glass of wine!" said Jing.

BAM!

"I can I please have a glass of wine?" said Jing.

I bet some of you are like how the hell is the bar keep letting an underage kid drink! Simple the bar keeps drunk too.

2 hours from sunset…

"Jing it's almost time for sunset" said Kir.

"Time to go to work" said Jing.

Later…

"THE KING OF BANDITS IS IN MY CASTLE!" yelled the king.

"yes we spotted him on our security cameras even though I don't know how we got them!" said a soldier.

"I WANT THE WHOLE CASTLE UNDER FULL PATROL" said the king.

"Yes sir!"

"Maybe you should look behind you before you think of that" said a voice as the doors opened.

"What's a kid doing here?" said the king.

"Hey kid you shouldn't be here the bandit king is on his way here" said the soldier.

"Well then I guess I should stay then" said Jing.

"Kid I demand you get out of here!" said the king.

"Hey now you can't go telling Jing what to do" said Kir.

"I'm the king I can so whatever I want" said the king.

"That's it I demand you call the rest of the soldiers!" yelled the king.

"I don't think that's possible" said Jing as he pulled an unconscious body from behind the door.

"Just who are you!" demanded the soldier.

"The names Jing but you may know me as the king of bandits" said Jing.

"…Heh… ha ha… HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! That's a good laugh" said the king.

The king pulled out a switch and pressed it and a giant creature came down.

"Destroy him!" yelled the king.

"Time to go to work"

LIGHT filled the room in the color green.

"GIMME A KIR ROYALE!"

After the room's dust cleared up…

"Where is that brat!" demanded the king.

He saw a note and read it.

**I have stolen the city and I thank you for your help**

**Signed**

**King of Bandits.**

"That kid really was the bandit king" said the king.

With Jing…

"So Jing looks like you've failed for once" said Kir.

"Don't be so sure" said Jing.

With the king…

"Where is it! My crown!"

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Beach

Jing: King Of Bandits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jing king of bandits.

Theft 2: The One Man Beach

I've been seeing this fic getting a little more activity then usual so went ahead and made a 2nd chapter, please enjoy, and if you ask me, yes It is similar to chapter one.

* * *

It had been over fifteen days before Jing had done anything that related itself to thievery. Even a bandit needs a vacation, what better place then the beach to spend a few days off.

"Hey Jing, if this is a beach then where are all the pretty girls" said a disappointed Kir.

"Well Kir, we did get here early but you're right. Usually beach's are crowed with people looking for a good time." Jing was wearing a pair of boxer's decorated with the crazy mask image on both sides. He was also holding a giant round floaty and some goggles pushed up above his eyes.

Kir was looking left to right and right to left trying to find someone else on the beach but so far, no luck.

"Hey Jing, you don't think that this could be a ghost town do ya?" Kir said this in a worried yet frightened voice. This caused Jing to look around as well for anyone.

"Hey why don't we ask him." Jing was pointing at a man who was wearing blue and had a knight's stick strapped to his belt. Jing ran towards him leaving Kir behind, "Hey Jing! Wait for me!"

"Hey you what do you think you're doing he. This is Lord Crawm's private beach. No one is allowed on it, only the Lord of this area." The Cop was quite young but built but didn't seem too bright.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're new here and thought he should go see the beach" Jing seemed to be showing his understanding yet showed that he could care less.

"I suppose I can let you got but, just make sure you don't get near the beach while you're here or M'Lord will have your heads before you know it."

"Hey Jing, lets just listen to the guy and leave, or I'll be a chicken dinner soon"

"Sheesh Kir, you heard the nice man, he'll let us go, besides I've got a question for him"

"Fine but I'm going up in the cloud's till this is all over." Kir did just as he said and went up in the clouds.

"Hey, big guy, just who is this Crawm guy?"

"Don't you dare address him like some commoner! If you must know he came to this town eighteen years ago. When he did he saw the state of this land and decided to change it for the better and gave it law and took his place as Lord of this town. What he says goes and no one dares to go against it"

"So he must be a pretty swell guy then," without the officer's knowing Jing wasn't even in front of him anymore because of the hat blocking his eyes.

"Yes he is… hm? Where'd he go?" Jing had already disappeared without his knowing.

SIX HOURS LATER…

"Jing, this isn't much of a vacation is it?"

"I guess not" Both of them were sitting outside of an ice cream shop eating some double scooped ice cream. Kir had Vanilla while Jing had Pistachio.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What else to do?" Jing got up off his seat and threw away the ice cream cone.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna steal his precious little beach"

"But how're we gonna do that?"

"To tell the truth I'm just gonna wing it. I originally came here for something else too."

"Something else?"

"Yup, have you ever heard the phrase "Tabula Rasa"?" said Jing holding up one finger.

"No"

"Well if you've ever heard of it, then you'd understand what it means. In this town there's a cup called Tabula Rasa, they say whoever drinks from it shall obtain the highest status and they'll gain powers beyond that of understanding, or at least, that's how the story goes."

"So if I was to drink it do you think I could have the power to have any girl I wanted?"

"I wouldn't goes as that far when it came to power Kir"

"Aww…" Kir was now depressed but something occurred to him, "Hey Jing if you know that the cups here then how come we didn't just go for that first?"

"Because, even a bandit needs a vacation"

THREE HOURS BEFORE MIDNIGHT…

"Are you sure its okay to be entering this tower without permission Jing?" Kir had Goosebumps all over his body and was having trouble keeping the candle stable.

"This is where I was told Crawm staying whenever there's a full moon, tonight just happens to be that night, not only that but it's a blu moon as well."

"What's so special about a moon?"

"They say that on a full moon that, that's when the Tabula Rasa makes itself most visible, and its also the only time when its sweet nectar will work. On any other night you won't get the sweet power you desire"

"If its such a wonderful cup, then how come no ones found it yet?"

"Actually someone did, a leader of a band of pirates over forty years ago. He let the on who found it have the first sip of its nectar. But they say that he became corrupted, so they exterminated him and left behind the cup hoping they'd never see it again."

"So it must be an evil cup right Jing?"

"Yup, oh. We're here" They entered a giant brightly lit room with chandeliers all over, the sight of the moon was to be in awe of. And the beach's reflection of the moonlight was astonishing.

"No one's here Jing"

"You'd expect him to be here though"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" A man stood behind Jing holding a gun to his back, he was large and wore a cape. Jing backed up to turn to him and explain.

"I'm sorry we were just stargazing"

"You lie!" The man was getting very mad.

"Uh, Jing I think we should go!" Kir was getting scared.

"Fine then, we're here looking for the lord of this town" Jing was holding his hands up and didn't seem fazed.

"I'm the king if that's what you want to know! No one except me is allowed up here!"

"And just why would that be?"

"I don't need to tell you!"

"Could it be that you're looking for the cup too Crawm?"

"What would you know about the cup!?" Crawm fired a bullet but Jing dodged.

"I know more then someone like you I can tell you that much" Jing had his hidden blade out ready to attack if needed.

"Well then I'll get you arrested and take the cup and come back to kill you once I find it!" Crawm went into a rampage and fired as many bullets as he wanted now but was doing so blindly and missing each time.

"Looks like I'll just take so that never happens then."

"You act as if you've found it!"

"Oh but I have my dear Crawm, and trust me, you're a fool if you haven't yet"

"Jing look out!" Crawm shot at Jing one more time.

"Looks like its time to steal your role as king" Soon green light filled the air and Jing used his signature move.

"GIMME A KIR ROYALE!!"

"Ha! You missed!" said Crawm as he dodged the blast.

"Oh did I now?"

Crawm looked behind him and noticed the shot was headed to the base of his tower castle. The shot landed and caused an explosion which caused his watchtower to collapse.

(Please note that Crawm's castle is a makeshift tower, the tower/castle and castle they're in are two completely different towers)

Crawm fell to his knees in shock of what had just happened. While he was in this state of shock Jing stole his cape and headed towards the clock tower.

TWO HOURS BEFORE MIDNIGHT…

"Well Jing looks like you've got what we went up there for, so what do you say we ditch this place"

"Ah-ah-ah Kir" said Jing moving his index finger left to right to say no, "We still need to get rid of the cup my dear Kir"

"Well you said we found it so lets just throw it into the beach and hope no one finds it."

"But the beach is the cup Kir"

"What? But shouldn't a cup be small and fit in your hand?"

"Well yeah but remember, as long as its shaped like it, it can be it, watch, just look below us"

Kir looked down and noticed that the beach's water looked like half a circle and was surrounded by mountains near the upper area. The town looked like the handle and base of the cup.

"Its so obvious once you realize where it is, isn't it Kir?"

"But how're he gonna steal something bigger then us Jing?"

"Easy, blow it up."

"What!? But won't that kill everybody in the town and wouldn't it take huge amounts of dynamite to do that!?"

"Yup, but we're not blowing of the town, We're blowing up the mountains" Jing revealed a detonator in his right hand with a button at the top.

"Jing?" Jing immediately pushed the trigger and the mountains around the beach blew up and the giant rocks filled up the beach to the point where you couldn't see the water anymore.

"There now no one will ever find it or realize it was here" Jing dropped the detonator and pulled out another.

"Uh, Jing what are you doing?"

"I took the beach, might as well give them another" This time when the explosion occurred it was in a sandy region directly to the town's right, and fireworks appeared as well.

"Wow…" Kir was amazed by it.

"Yup, in a few years it will slowly but surely be a grand beach."

"So that's what we were doing at those areas earlier?"

"Yup"

"Shouldn't I get something for all that work then?"

"You already did, remember the ice cream?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
